The Secret of NIMH (Ren the God of Humor Style)
Ren the God of Humor's movie spoof of Don Bluth's third movie "The Secret of NIMH" from 1982. Coming soon to a computer near you. Cast: *Mrs. Brisby - Alexis Rhodes (Yu-Gi-Oh! GX) *Jeremy - Diego (Ice Age) *Nicodemus - North (Rise of the Guardians) *Mr. Ages - Jesse Anderson (Yu-Gi-Oh! GX) *Auntie Shrew - Granny Smith (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *The Great Owl - Set the God of Chaos (The Kane Chronicles) *Justin - Jaden Yuki (Yu-Gi-Oh! GX) *Jenner - Pitch Black (Rise of the Guardians) *Sullivan -The Chameleon (T.U.F.F. Puppy) *Teresa Brisby - May Maple (Pokémon Advanced) *Martin Brisby - Clemont (Pokémon XY) *Cynthia Brisby - Bonnie (Pokémon XY) *Timmy Brisby - Max Maple (Pokémon XY) *Paul Fitzgibbons - Megamind *Beth Fitzgibbons - Roxanne Ritchi (Megamind) *Billy Fitzgibbons - Ventus (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep) *Dragon the Cat - Verminous Snaptrap (T.U.F.F. Puppy) *Brutus - Xemnas (Kingdom Hearts) *Jonathan Brisby (Yu-Gi-Oh! GX) *Miss Right - Shira (Ice Age 4: Continental Drift) *Rats of NIMH and Animal Residents - Madagascar characters Scenes: #The Secret of NIMH (Ren the God of Humor Style) Part 1 - Prologue/Main Titles #The Secret of NIMH (Ren the God of Humor Style) Part 2 - Alexis Rhodes Visits Jesse Anderson/Asking For Medicine #The Secret of NIMH (Ren the God of Humor Style) Part 3 - Alexis Meets Diego/Verminous Snaptrap Attacks #The Secret of NIMH (Ren the God of Humor Style) Part 4 - Aquaintance/Diego's Potential #The Secret of NIMH (Ren the God of Humor Style) Part 5 - Auntie Granny Smith/"Flying Dreams" #The Secret of NIMH (Ren the God of Humor Style) Part 6 - Moving Day #The Secret of NIMH (Ren the God of Humor Style) Part 7 - Seeking Wisdom/Set The Great God of Chaos #The Secret of NIMH (Ren the God of Humor Style) Part 8 - Helpful Diego #The Secret of NIMH (Ren the God of Humor Style) Part 9 - Exploration/Xemnas Chases Alexis Away #The Secret of NIMH (Ren the God of Humor Style) Part 10 - Meet Jaden Yuki/The Great Council Meeting #The Secret of NIMH (Ren the God of Humor Style) Part 11 - Diego Gets All Tied Up #The Secret of NIMH (Ren the God of Humor Style) Part 12 - North/The Story of NIMH #The Secret of NIMH (Ren the God of Humor Style) Part 13 - The Ruby/Pitch Black's Plan #The Secret of NIMH (Ren the God of Humor Style) Part 14 - The Plan/Alexis Volunteers #The Secret of NIMH (Ren the God of Humor Style) Part 15 - Diego's Mission #The Secret of NIMH (Ren the God of Humor Style) Part 16 - Drugging Snaptarp/Captured #The Secret of NIMH (Ren the God of Humor Style) Part 17 - A Call From NIMH/Moving Alexis's House #The Secret of NIMH (Ren the God of Humor Style) Part 18 - Alexis's Escape/Pitch Takes Over #The Secret of NIMH (Ren the God of Humor Style) Part 19 - Jaden vs. Pitch #The Secret of NIMH (Ren the God of Humor Style) Part 20 - The House Sinks/The Ruby's Power #The Secret of NIMH (Ren the God of Humor Style) Part 21 - New Power/Diego Finds Shira #The Secret of NIMH (Ren the God of Humor Style) Part 22 - End Credits Trailer: *The Secret of NIMH (Ren the God of Humor Style) Trailer/Transcript Followed by: *The Secret of NIMH 2: Roxas to the Rescue See also: *The Secret of NIMH 2: Roxas to the Rescue *Alexis Rhodes Meets Sora Category:Ren the God of Humor Category:Rtgoh3 Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:The Secret of NIMH movie spoofs